Non-surgical diagnostic procedures for examining body ducts and cavities, in particular the uterus and Fallopian tubes, are well known. One procedure, known as hysterosalpingography, employs contrast agents and diagnostic fluoroscopic imaging techniques for viewing the uterus and Fallopian tubes. A safer, cheaper and easier method is hysterosonosalpingography, where ultrasound is utilized as the imaging modality. Ultrasound imaging also allows for evaluation of the uterine cavity using saline as a method of choice without assessment of Fallopian tube patency. Tubal patency and tubal occlusion can be assessed only under ideal sonographic conditions, limiting its usefulness clinically. Currently, no contrast agent indicated for contrast enhancement during ultrasound evaluation of the uterine cavity and Fallopian tubes is available in the U.S. Other ultrasound contrast agents are available for widespread use but are limited to use in cardiac and vascular applications. Most of the currently available vascular contrast agents are stabilized against dissolution and coalescence by the presence of additional materials, such as an elastic solid shell that enhances stability, or a surfactant or a combination of two or more surfactants. Contrast agents can improve the image quality of sonography either by decreasing the reflectivity of the undesired interfaces or by increasing the backscattered echoes from the desired regions. In the former approach, the contrast agents are taken orally, and for the latter effect, the agent is introduced vascularly. To pass through the lung capillaries and enter into the systemic circulation, microbubbles within a vascular contrast agent should be less than 10 microns in diameter (2 to 5 microns on average for most of the newer agents). Stability and persistence become major issues for such small microbubbles and air bubbles in this size range persist in solution for only a short time. Hence the gas bubbles have to be stabilized for the agent to persist long enough and survive pressure changes in the heart for systemic vascular use. Therefore, availability of contrast agents, procedural challenges, particularly during preparation of the patient and the contrast materials, and cost are disadvantages associated with known contrast media used sonographically.
Although conventional contrast agents function adequately, the disadvantages inherent in the conventional agents create a need for better contrast agents. One disadvantage with currently used contrast agents is that they are very expensive and difficult for some physicians to obtain. Another disadvantage is that conventional contrast agents must be shaken prior to injection to either mix the components or to generate bubbles, thus making the entire diagnostic procedure cumbersome and possibly somewhat subjective. A third disadvantage is that the contrast agent composition has a very short shelf life due to its unstable nature once it is prepared for use in a patient.
In view of these disadvantages, other solutions have been tried. One attempt to overcome these disadvantages is a contrast medium that is made from air mixed with sterile solutions of saline. Air and saline can be used in place of conventional contrast agents in sonographic investigations, due to the ultrasound reflective properties of low density phases, i.e., gas, in liquids. Generally, microbubbles of a gas are formed in the liquid carrier.
Microbubbles in liquids have been used as contrast media previously. Microbubbles may be generated by such methods as syringe motions in a back and forth manner in combinations of air and dispersants, or ultrasonic cavitation means. It is known that such microbubbles are only stable for a short amount of time. Pre-formed microparticles using temporary or permanent polymeric films have been used to address the short stability lifespan. Pressurized systems have been used to create microbubbles in solutions. The technique involves a means of generating a focused jet of gas in order to aerate the fluids with microbubbles. Such microbubbules may coalesce if there is a lag time between generation and application into the structure to be visualized, thus these methods have used a high velocity flow of liquid. Thus, limitations to this method are that the microbubbles introduced into a fluid may coalesce into a few large bubbles or one large air pocket, the microbubbles formed must be stable long enough for visualization to occur, and due to the instability of the microbubbles, it is difficult to create reproducible conditions for comparative visualizations.
Accordingly, devices and methods are needed for creating contrast agents that resolve the issues currently encountered. Particularly, methods and devices are needed for visualization of organ structure and function, such as visualization of the uterus and Fallopian tubes.